Of Gods and Monsters
by theogenesis
Summary: What happens when a rather pessimistic, mischievous god finds himself in a world of monsters?
1. A God among Monsters

A God Amongst Monsters

Leah and Seth were playing in the forest when they heard a loud 'THUD'. The sound seemed to have come from the place where the river was . They thought about inspecting the source of the sound and moved towards it. Nearing the river, they saw a fairly huge crater by the side of the river. As they moved closer, they could make out the form of a man inside it. The man seemed to be lying on the ground as if unconscious but very soon, they detected movement. Leah and Seth were simply watching as the creature made out of the crater. They were assessing if that being was a threat or not. The man rubbed off the dirt from his robes before addressing them.

"Which place is this?"

"It is the Quileute reservation in La Push." Seth answers

"Where is that?"

"The USA! Earth ! Milky Way galaxy!"

"Earth? Midgard! Interesting. It has almost been two centuries since my last visit."

"Did he just say 'centuries'?" Leah spoke for the first time.

"He is one of them Leah. We need to run now!" Seth knew he wouldn't be able to defeat a vampire all by himself, not even together with Leah. They had almost no experience in fighting. Also he did not want Leah to get hurt. They started running towards the pack with all their might without changing.

"Amusing!", was all the stranger uttered.

Now all alone by himself, the stranger started exploring the woods and beyond. He came across a mountain where he caught a rather peculiar sight.

There were two people surrounded by a pride of lions. The stranger was familiar with the animals. During one of his previous visits he had watched a lion kill a group of people. He wondered if he should try to rescue these unfortunate souls but quickly shrugged the thought away, after all, he was not his brother and it was his father who took special interest in humans and cared for them not him.

"Their potential for growth" the stranger uttered the words rather sarcastically, mocking his father.

He decided to go on about his exploring leaving the souls to their fate when he noticed one of the two moving at an impossible speed before going for the jugular of a lion and draining its blood before savoring it. The other person who was a female followed the suit and killed a lioness in an instant before gouging on her blood. The stranger's eyes got wide at this unexpected development and he uttered "Interesting". The stranger decided to observe the two humans or whatever these creatures closely while also maintain a safe distance. Who knew what these creatures were capable of? It never hurts to be safe after all.

The stranger moved stealthily among the shadows of the trees and finding a tall tree close to the creatures, he climbed it. Crouching on one of the branches, he observed as these creatures killed and drained blood of all the lions, sparing two cubs that were there.

 _An act of mercy? Or just ensuring that the food supply doesn't wean? Midgard has gotten even stranger than the last time I visited._

He was brought out of his reverie by someone's presence

"There are not many people who can sneak up on me", the stranger said before turning to face the person who sneaked up on him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here and more importantly why are you spying on us?"

"Us? You mean you are with them?" the stranger said

"Don't worry my intentions are not hostile. I mean you people no harm."

"You couldn't hurt us even if you wanted to" said the blonde female

"Let me rephrase my words: I am just a passer-by. I only meant to observe." The stranger said.

"You still haven't answered my questions". Edward and Bella who were feeding until now, noticed the commotion and appeared on the tree in an instant.

"Easy now! You don't want to hurt me." The stranger said.

"We have no intention of hurting you. Just answer my questions" Rosalie asserted.

"As I told you I am just a passer-by. I was just observing your species. I must say I am quite intrigued. The name is Loki."

" 'Your species'? is he not one of us?" asked Bella who was still getting used to her vampiric abilities.

"No Bella. I can hear his heartbeat. It is quite strong." Responded Edward, her mate.

"Does he mean us harm?" asked both of the females

"I don't know. I cannot read his mind. He might be like you-before you were turned."

"So he is a human!" Bella concluded.

"I am not quite sure of that either. He might be, might not be. Carlisle might be able to say accurately. He is the expert in genetics."

"I am not a human. I am someone you cannot even hope to comprehend."

"We need you to come with us" said Rosalie

"Excuse me?"

"To our home. Our foster father might want to meet you."

"And what if I say no?"

"We cannot allow that. We need to make sure whether you are a threat or not."

"Guess I have no choice then."

The Cullen trio took a defensive stance, getting ready for a counter attack.

"I mean I have no choice other than going with you three."

"Why are you so compliant now? What are your intentions?"

"Maybe he is here to harm Renesmee, the Volturi might have had been informed of about her." Said Rosalie.

"No one has even seen Renesmee. She has not even been out of the house." Edward said.

"I don't know what or who you are talking about. I will come with you people because it will give me an opportunity to observe your species closely."

"Truth is out." Rosalie commented.

Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Loki then set off for the Cullen mansion.


	2. Revelations

Revelations

The Cullen were in their house when the doorbell rang. Esme opened the door to greet Bella and Edward and didn't know that Rosalie was with them too.

"Welcome back. I hope your day was good and that you did good Bella. I didn't know you were with them Rosalie, and by the way who is this handsome stranger? Come on in!"

They made their way to the centre table of the living room and sat down on the chair. Loki was eyeing everyone with quite a suspicion and interest.

"We found him near the mountain. He was spying on Bella and Edward feeding when I confronted him."

"Oh my. I am sorry for what you saw. We aren't as dangerous as you think. Anyway it is a good thing you saw what you saw, I was thinking you were a friend of Bella's and that I would have to put up an act around you. By the way you do not seem much afraid. Your heartbeat is steady and by the gods it is quite strong."

Loki chuckled at the last sentence.

"Is there anything funny dear?" Esme asked.

"Just your choice of words" Loki commented.

"Don't mind him. He is weird. He has been in his thoughts , smiling all by himself on the way here." Bella cleared.

" I do not mean to be rude but why is he here? He just saw you guys feeding. Is that even a reason to detain a good man. We are not vampire-police or something."

"Interesting, as I concluded"

"Excuse me?" Bella demanded little bit of clarity.

"I assumed you people were something related to the monsters humans talk about. Hearing it from your mouth made my suspicions firm."

"Wow! Shouldn't you get an award or something? Of course we are vampires. What other kind of creature will feed on blood and do not called us monsters."

"I assumed vampires fed on humans, not animals."

"We are vegetarians" Esme tried to offer an explanation but was cut off by Loki

"Oh I sincerely doubt that."

"I mean we only feed on animals. We can drink human blood too but we gave up that practice long time ago. We are different than the rest of them."

"A noble sentiment"

"Did you not say 'those humans'? Aren't you one young guy?" Esme asked

"I am not a human. It is beyond the comprehension of mere mortals- creature of darkness, to comprehend who I am."

"Mere mortals?" Emmet who was standing at a distance burst in the conversation, laughing. "You might want to tone that level of arrogance in your words a bit down big guy. What are you into? Punk-metal? HP Lovecraft? Or did you got an extra kick from a drug last night?"

"I do not require medicines. I am Loki Laufeyson of Asgard"

Carlisle who was in his study up until now came down on the mention of the words 'Loki' and 'Asgard'.

"Did you say Loki of Asgard?" Carlisle demanded.

"Do you know about him, or him?" Bella demanded

"Loki Odinson is the god of mischief in Norse mythology and Asgard or Valhalla is the Norse Heaven. Laufey is a frost giant, a direct descendant of Ymir. He was vanquished by Odin in a fight here on earth. Looks like he is a regular guy after all who got his Norse mythology little bit mixed up. He must be delusional."

"I am not delusional. Laufey is my real father, Odin just picked me up when I was a kid. And Valhalla and Asgard are not the same. Asgard is the planet on which we live and Valhalla is the royal castle."

"You mean to say you were adopted by Odin?" Emmett burst out laughing.

The Cullen withdrew to themselves on what to do with this Loki or whoever he was.

"Shouldn't we just let him go?" Esme suggested.

"But he knows about us! He has seen Edward and Bella feeding." Rosalie said

"I guess Esme is right. We should let him go. After all who is going to believe him when he says anything? He believes he is a god who is from another planet." Emmet seconded Esme's point.

"Says a monster born in a folklore" Loki commented.

"I was not talking to you. Plus the folklores always have some element of truth in them, however small. The folklores were inspired by real lives in this case. And one more thing- do not call us monsters again." Emmet bashed out.

"And do you think mythologies and religions were invented by some demented- delusional writer? They also have a part of truth in them. You are looking at their inspiration. You are looking at a god." Loki countered aggressively.

Carlisle who pretty much un-amused said " Hey! Loki or whoever you really are! Do you have any proof of your divinity? Can you prove it?"

"Why would I want to prove myself. I know who I am and I am pretty much sure that I do not owe anyone especially to blood sucking filthy monsters such as yourselves to prove myself."

Carlisle was very calm despite the apparent provocation as were the others with the exception of Jasper who was infuriated at this insult. Edward read Jasper's thought and before he could act Jasper had already thrown himself at the stranger blinded by rage. As Jasper was about to land a blow at the stranger, his (stranger's) form disappeared into a mist ad Jasper collided with the chair breaking it and then at the wall behind and fell on the floor. Everyone was astonished to see the recent development as Jasper helped himself back up dumbfounded.

"So blinded by rage that you couldn't even see who or what you wer hitting at." Everyone turned around to see the stranger standing behind them.

"How amusing! For one who can influence someone's mood by his mere presence has no control over his own. You must be wondering how I know about you. You have your gifts, I have mine. I am not a telepath like your brother, but I can detect people's emotion. I deduced your ability when you thought you were trying to bring me back to my senses, thinking I was on some sort of medi… drugs. I will accept that was totally unnecessary for me to provoke you like this, but, I am the God of Mischief after all, I have got to live up to my name." Loki said smiling proudly and mischievously.

Carlisle then said, " You have proved your point. Though I know there are some people who have special abilities even before they are turned, I will believe you for what you said is true."

Edward and Alice attended to Jasper while everyone else was thinking what to do with a god in their house.

" We are good people Loki and we will not hurt you. We just need an assurance that you have no malefic intentions either."

"After…after what I just showed you, a little display of a fraction of my power, you still think I would be afraid? Is this nobility Carlisle? Or a just fear for your own safety? Rest assured that I mean no harm."

"Thank you Loki that is what I..we needed to hear. Fear for one's family and loved ones is ingrained in everyone's heart. I am sure you would understand it."

' _Loved ones? Do dark, lost creatures such as yourself even feel love. Though not a one to be an expert in this subject it greatly amuses me that you creatures are capable of love'_ Loki thought about voicing this thought but decided against it for he was getting tired of conversations for the first time and his mind was starting to wander somewhere else.

Loki was brought out of his thought by Renesmee crying.

"It is Renesmee, seems like she is awake, all the noise must have had disturbed her sleep. I'll go look after her." Bella said.

Loki was looking up, wondering what a child was doing in between monsters.

"That would be my granddaughter – Renesmee."

"Your granddaughter. Your kind can reproduce?"

"A very rare occurrence but yes we can. It is almost impossible but we think Edward and Bella's love for each other has made it possible for Renesmee to come to this world"

"Interesting" said Loki before getting lost in his thoughts.

 _It seems that even these monsters are capable of love. Am I the only one who not only is incapable of feeling it but also cannot grasp the concept of it._

"Did anyone else, other than us saw you Loki?"

Loki was too deep in his thoughts to even hear Carlisle.

"Loki… Loki?"

"Yeah?" Loki was brought out of his reverie.

""Did anyone else, other than us saw you Loki? In a manner that could have given away your identity?"

"Yeah…..Leah!"


	3. Longings

Longings

Leah had locked herself up in her room, refusing to open the door for anyone. Seth and Jacob were waiting outside and the whole family was worried sick about her with the only exception of Sam who thought it was either puberty or maybe she was on her periods. Jacob and Sam knew it wasn't because of having come so close to a vampire. She was young and had never met one before, but there was no way she would have been afraid of one especially to this extent.

"All right, last chance Leah! If you are not opening this door, I am taking it down." Jacob made it clear

"Are you trying to scare her? Have you any idea what is going in her head right now?"

"I was not talking to you Seth, so back off. I am coming in Leah in one, two, thr…" before Jacob could say three, Leah opened the door. Jacob and Seth had never seen Leah so sad. Her face looked as if she was crying this whole time.

"Were you crying Leah? What is the matter? If there is something, you know you can tell us!" Jacob said.

"What do you want me tell you? It is the end of all. It is an abomination. It should never have had happened." With that, Leah started crying all over again.

"Hey Leah! You know we are here to help you. So please tell us what is the matter and why are you crying?" Seth demanded.

"I imprinted Seth! I imprinted on him."

Seth wondered if she meant the cold one, but knew that could not be. Werewolves and Vampires were sworn enemies. There was no way she could have imprinted on him.

"Who did you imprint on Leah?" Jacob wanted the answer.

"I imprinted on the vampire from the forest. This should never have had happened. Sam is going to kill me."

Jacob was dumbfounded on hearing this. He could not believe his ears.

"Are you sure it was a 'leech'?"

"I am sure Jacob. While we turned around to run to this place, my hands accidentally brushed against his. It was abnormally cold. It was colder than ice." Leah said and closed her room once again and started crying.

Jacob's mind was blank. He could not think of anything. Seth too was too dumbfounded to think or say anything.

After waiting for a few minutes outside the door, Jacob finally had an idea.

"I am going to the Cullen's. Maybe they know about this bloodsucker. I want you to look after Leah and stop her from doing anything stupid."

Seth just silently nodded as he watched Jacob walk away.

 _Meanwhile at Cullen Mansion._

Loki was in the room the Cullen's had provided him with, lost in his thoughts. Carlisle came in and tried to talk with him but was finding it difficult to gain his attention.

"Are you following me Loki? So this is how I came to subsist on animal blood and how the rest of them joined me."

"Yeah… Interesting story."

"Listen I might have a favor to ask of you. It might be odd, but if you allow, it will help me a great deal in understanding you."

Loki just stared at Carlisle without speaking anything. Carlisle had the idea that Loki heard him but wasn't much interested for his mind was clearly somewhere else. He continued

"I need a sample of your blood. I am a doctor and a geneticist and observing the DNA of a frost giant will give me some new insights. It is all for research purposes only as you know we only hunt animals. We do not hunt humans or….gods."

Loki understood what he meant and complied

"Whatever you need." Loki said non chalantly.

Carlisle brought his injection and tried to take Loki's blood but to his dismay the needle just broke off.

"What the hell?"

"Here, this might help. It is made of Asgardian metal." Loki took out a dagger from his pocket and offered it to Carlisle. As he was about to take the dagger from Loki, Loki withdrew his hand much to the disappointment and surprise of Carlisle. Loki then brought the dagger to the index finger of his other hand and made a small incision. The blood oozed out from Loki's finger. Carlisle however did not have any equipment to store it. He made a quick visit to his medical it and brought a small vial in the blink of eye. He carefully collected the blood oozing out from the god's hand and sealed the mouth of the vial.

"So what is your story Loki? How did you come to earth? Was it a spaceship and how old exactly are you?" Carlisle asked curiously

Loki got up from his seat wondering something before looking at Carlisle and saying

"If you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Loki made to the door of his room before looking at Carlisle once again

"and by the way, Loki-the god of mischief is about 200000 years old by your earth standards, roughly the same time your Homo Sapiens species came into existence. This incarnation, however, is about 1100 years old. By our standards I am exactly 30 years old." Said Loki before exiting the room and the Cullen Mansion. He headed off into the night, after something or someone who was calling out to him, reaching the deepest part of his being.


End file.
